


With A Bang

by klutzy_girl



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff and Angst, Minor Injuries, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers and speculation for the final episodes. Left reeling after the attack on the Jeffersonian, the team struggles with their new reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bones nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

The Jeffersonian Institute went out a bang - literally - with its best team still inside, desperately trying to escape. Angela ducked out of instinct, her hand instinctively going to her stomach, desperately hoping the baby growing inside of her was still safe. She needed to get to her husband _now_. They had tried to escape together but had been accidentally separated at some point. “Hodgins!” she screamed.

He didn’t answer her but Cam did. “Angela?” she called. 

“Cam? Are you okay?” she fearfully called back. 

“I think so.” God, had she actually just gotten married only a few days before? She really regretted not going on a honeymoon now. And was everyone safe? Fuck, Cam was terrified to learn the answer.

“Hodgins!” Angela yelled again.

“I’m over by the lab!” Hodgins suddenly yelled, thankful his wife seemed to be safe at least.

“I’m finding Cam and we’re coming to get you.” Angela nearly sobbed in relief but she made her way past flaming debris as she followed her boss’s voice.

The two women hugged immediately and both began sobbing. “Let’s go get Hodgins.” Cam and Angela held onto each other as they tried to head a few feet in the other direction, battling debris and fire the entire time. 

Hodgins grinned when they finally found him but it left his face when he noticed they were both injured. “You’re bleeding,” he fearfully observed.

Angela’s hand went to her forehead and it came back with blood. “It’s nothing major. You’re bleeding too,” she pointed out, fussing over him.

Cam looked around their surroundings, biting her lip. “Are we going to be able to push him out of here?” Hopefully first responders were on their way but they needed to get out of the building now.

“Maybe we should pick him up?” Angela suggested.

“Absolutely not! You’re pregnant!” Hodgins reminded her. They all needed to get out of here and go to the hospital to get checked out immediately.

“I know that!”

“Aw, congratulations!” Cam murmured, smiling at them despite the situation they were currently stuck in.

“Thanks, Cam.” Angela smiled back but it was clearly forced.

“I can pick him up,” Cam decided. And with strength she didn’t even realize she possessed (running on adrenaline, she realized later), she picked him up out of the wheelchair and the three of them bolted out of the lab, hoping to find an exit.

 

Brennan came to with a groan and Booth finally relaxed (as much as he could in this situation, anyway) when his wife opened her eyes. “How long was I unconscious?” she questioned. 

“Not very long. Can you get up?” He needed to get them both out of here. Warning Brennan to cover herself, he shot out the windows of the door (something he should have done when they were trying to escape but everybody else was also fleeing the building and then the bomb had gone off) and helped her stand up.

She cried out in pain. “I think I might have twisted my ankle, Booth.”

He kneeled down and pulled up her pant leg. Sure enough, her ankle was starting to swell. “We need to hurry. Can you make it out of the building? It shouldn’t take us too long to get out of here.” Fuck, where were the first responders? 

“I think so.” She whimpered but grabbed onto Booth and the two of them slowly limped their way out of the Jeffersonian. 

They were immediately relieved to run into Cam, who flagged down an EMT to check them out. Covered in a blanket, she couldn’t stop shaking. “You’re not hurt too badly?” Booth checked.

She shook her head. “I called Arastoo and he’s on his way to pick me up. They checked me out and cleared me so I’m heading home for the night.”

Something crackled and they all turned to watch as the fire began to spread. “Have you seen Hodgins and Angela? What about the others?” a fearful and worried Brennan demanded.

“The ambulance already took them to the hospital. Don’t worry - it was believed they just had minor injuries but they wanted to check them both out just to be sure,” Cam assured them. 

Booth and one of the paramedics helped Brennan into the ambulance. She suddenly gasped. “Booth, check on the kids,” she pleaded with fear in her eyes.

“I will.” Thank God they were in a safe house only a few FBI agents knew about this time around - neither of them were about to take a chance with Christine and Hank’s safety after last time. 

They arrived at the hospital within minutes and both were immediately whisked away to be checked over. Booth was diagnosed with a concussion but he mostly just had cuts and bruises so he ran off to check on Brennan. “I sprained my ankle pretty badly and they told me I’m lucky I escaped with so few injuries,” she informed him.

Booth pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry, Temperance. I’m so fucking sorry.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Booth. No one blames you. We _will_ get Kovac.”

They were interrupted when a doctor came in and smiled at them. “Hello. How are you feeling, Doctor Brennan?”

“Better. When can I leave?” 

“About that. Did you know that you’re pregnant, Doctor Brennan?”

Booth and Brennan both froze. He found his voice first, however. “What?”

“Congratulations. We ran the normal tests when you arrived, and your blood test came back in. We’re going to perform an ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay.” 

Brennan grabbed her husband’s hand. “Booth,” she murmured.

“I know, baby.” Neither of them had expected to find out they were having another baby under these circumstances but both were excited about the pregnancy.

The technician rubbed goo on Brennan’s bare abdomen and started up the machine. A whooshing sound was heard a few seconds later. “There’s your baby’s heart. It seems healthy. I believe you’re about six weeks along,” the doctor murmured.

“There’s our baby, Bones. We made another one,” Booth whispered in delight, squeezing her hand.

The doctor laughed as the technician moved the wand around again. “Actually, make that two babies. That’s another heartbeat - you’re having twins.”

Booth’s mouth dropped open. “What.”

“He said we’re having twins,” Brennan helpfully supplied, still in shock herself. “Both babies are fine?” she checked.

“They are. But we’re going to keep you overnight for observation, just to be safe.”

Brennan nodded her hand in understanding, although frustrated she wouldn’t be able to help take down Kovac. “Get him for me,” she told her husband after he kissed her.

“We will,” he promised. Booth had a family to protect and he wasn’t about to let anybody down.

 

He rejoined Angela, Hodgins, and Aubrey in the waiting room about fifteen minutes later, the picture of the ultrasound tucked safely in his pocket. “Is Brennan okay?” questioned a frantic Angela.

Booth nodded. Brennan had given him permission to tell their friends why she wasn’t able to join them and a grin lit up her face. “She’s fine - just staying overnight to make sure everyone’s okay.”

The three of them blinked. “Everyone?” questioned a confused Aubrey.

Angela got it first and she gasped. “She’s pregnant!” she correctly guessed, letting out a tiny squeal. She couldn’t believe they were having babies at the same time again.

He nodded. “With twins - which is why they want her to stay.”

Angela squealed again but Hodgins recovered first. “Congratulations, man. We’re happy for you!”

“Five kids. That’s crazy. But congratulations!” Aubrey hugged him and the rest of them soon joined.

They headed out of the hospital and made their way to the FBI building, where Cam, Arastoo, and the rest of the interns were waiting for them. “We didn’t know where else to go,” Cam informed Booth.

Arastoo slung his arm around his wife’s shoulder and nodded. “We’re willing to help any way we can. That bastard won’t get away with this,” he vowed.

“Thanks, everyone. Let’s get to work!”

Despite orders to rest, Brennan called a few times from the hospital to help them out and was the first person Booth called after he and Aubrey chased down and arrested Kovac - there had been some casualties in the bombing, and he would be going to jail for a very long time.

 

The group met back at Booth and Brennan’s house after she was released from the hospital, finally able to relax. The Jeffersonian would be rebuilt but Brennan was ready to move on in her career. “We made so many memories at the Jeffersonian. To see it destroyed hurts.” Cam didn’t know what would happen next but she was both excited and terrified to find out.

Arastoo kissed her forehead. “It does. But think of this as a new beginning. We can make new memories now.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever stop seeing those last few moments on a loop,” Angela confessed, leaning against Hodgins.

He rubbed her arm. “Same here. To see our lab die like it did is just surreal.”

“I’m just glad you’re all safe,” chimed in the recently freed Zack. He had helped with their efforts to take down Kovac, and they all appreciated it.

“Probably going to take us some time to recover, however,” Brennan said. Her ankle was throbbing but she refused to take anything because of the pregnancy.

“You’ll get there,” Arastoo assured them, thankful that it hadn’t been worse. His heart had still dropped upon seeing the Jeffersonian in the light of day - it had been worse somehow.

“And hey, we are celebrating some happy news! Congratulations to Angela and Hodgins and Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth!” Zack grinned at them all.

“Thanks, Zack.” Brennan yawned and wish she had been able to get some sleep in the hospital but it just hadn’t been possible.

“To all of our happy news!” Arastoo toasted.

“Cheers to that!” Cam looked forward to adopting with her husband (Michelle was looking forward to becoming a big sister) but that wasn’t going to happen for a while. She was thrilled beyond belief for her friends and couldn’t wait for the three new babies that would join them soon.

After spending some time together, Booth and Brennan went off on their own and headed to one of their favorite spots to relax together for a little while before heading home to Christine and Hank. “I love you, Bones,” Booth told her.

“I love you too, Booth.” Brennan couldn’t wait to see what adventures life took her on next, especially with this man and their children (soon to be five of them!) by her side. She was free to explore her career, even though she missed the Jeffersonian and always would, and it was surreal. Their future was wide open now.

Several months later, the team reunited for the birth of Hodgins and Angela’s daughter, Katherine Temperance. She was joined just weeks later by Matthew Jared and Joy Temperance Booth. None of them minded that Katherine and Joy had the same middle name because the team was family and always would be.


End file.
